The present invention relates to a pollutant-proof contractible container, particularly a container which can prevent air or liquids from entering into the container, and contract gradually as the volume of liquid decreases, so that the whole container can be folded for recycling convenience.
Generally, packages for beverages have been changed from breakable glass bottle to pop-top cans or PET bottles of today. As several disadvantages of glass bottles exist, e.g. carrying difficulties, high production costs, danger with broken pieces, they are being replaced by pop-top cans, foilpacks and PET bottles. However, the ring out of the pop-top cans may injure consumers, and the edge left by the ring rusts easily. Another drawback is that empty cans take too much space. As for PET bottles, the advantages of being light with a big capacity is offset by the difficulties of recycling post-treatments. This is a very important issue that we recycle the resources and transfer for further use. Another problem of PET bottles is that freshness is not easy to preserve because most people cannot always finish the large amount of drink in one container, thus permitting external air or liquid to enter into the container.